Who Died and Made You King of Anything?
by StarsAreAMetaphor
Summary: Quinn Fabray decided to keep her daughter and stay with Finn. It's been over a year since the birth and now the young couple are dealing with the unique situation of being teen parents, keeping her biological father a secret and her special challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Died and Made You King of Anything?**

Rating: T - Puck is an angsty MoFo and cusses like he gets paid for it. Quinn and Finn? Not so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I am currently in therapy dealing with that fact. *snort*

_A/N: Major shoutout to The Anonymous Beta who whipped this into shape. If you need something beta'd email - theanonymousbeta (at) gmail (dot) com. Thank you also to missphenix, imlooney, jlz_1 and sassy_26. Y'all rock my mismatched socks off!  
_

* * *

Quinn Fabray had always done the right thing. Almost always. She was a good Christian girl who went to church on Sunday, catechism every summer, tithed ten percent of her income, didn't swear, firmly believed in chastity, and followed the rules. Her chastity went by the wayside one late night after a poorly timed indulgence in underage consumption of a wine cooler. Two years later she was still "paying for her sins" as her father liked to remind her in his monthly ranting letters. She couldn't disagree at this particular moment as she wiped off her daughter's face for the umpteenth time that day. Her daughter was learning how to feed herself and hadn't quite mastered it yet so wet washcloths were in a pile on the kitchen table for future use.

"Becca, baby. Let Mama help," she laughed, "Move the spoon like this and then the applesauce gets in your mouth and not on your shirt or my shirt or the floor..."

The dark-haired little girl just laughed as she smacked the bowl with both hands to send its contents flying yet again. As the amber colored mess arched through the air her mother could only watch as it splattered on the linoleum floor she had just mopped. Quinn sighed loudly as she leaned back in her chair. While she knew that parenting, especially as a teen, would be difficult, she hadn't realized that it would be this difficult. They had lived with Finn and his mother ever since her parents had disowned her, but Puck, since he was Becca's biological father, thought he should still have a say in her upbringing.

_My life is like a poorly written soap opera. I used to have a picture perfect life and now I'm a homeless teenage mother. Where did my dreams get derailed? Ugh. When I listened to a smooth talking football player and believed him when he said I should trust him, that's where!_

Finn walked in the kitchen just as his girlfriend was starting to clean up the mess and laughed, "Did my sweet baby try to make her food fly again?"

Quinn got up to kiss the tall boy with the shy eyes and a big heart, "Yes! Our dear Rebecca Rose is up to no good. I think she's trying to make her Mama crazy today."

Becca reached her arms out to get her Daddy to pick her up. Her legs started kicking excitedly when he undid the tray on her highchair.

"Da da da da da!" she yelled.

"That's right, Becca. Dada," he picked up the messy girl, "You need a bath now don't you my little piggy?"

Finn pulled her applesauce splattered dress over her head to start getting her cleaned little girl continued to wiggle and babble until she was clad only in her diaper. Finn handed the dress to Quinn who threw it into the growing laundry pile next to the washing machine on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"That's her third outfit today and it's not even dinner time!" Quinn exhaled loudly, "She's going to run out of clothes before the end of the day at this rate."

The tall boy leaned over to peck the top of her head. "She's learning how to eat, Quinn, so she's gonna get messy. It'll be don't you come upstairs with us and help me give her a bath?"

"Let me finish getting _this_ taken care of first, then I'll be up," she gestured to the floor.

Finn took the baby's hand and helped her wave. "We'll see you in a minute, Mama. Bye bye."

"Ba ba ba ba," she babbled to her mother.

Quinn waved back as she began to search the floor for remnants of the sweet food. She grabbed the wet washcloth and crawled on the floor cleaning as she went.

_This is not how I expected to spend the summer before my senior year that's for sure. I had planned on spending time by the Country Club pool, maybe a part-time job at the mall and time with my boyfriend. I never imagined I'd spend my days with a baby, **my** baby, being a 1950's housewife. _

She quickly cleaned the floor then began the climb upstairs to help her boyfriend with their daughter. The little girl was more than a handful but now that she had started crawling she was getting harder to keep up with. Halfway up the stairs the kitchen phone started to ring so she ran back down to answer it, almost tripping over a small stuffed rabbit.

"Hello? Hudson residence. Quinn speaking," she said breathlessly.

"Damn, Q! Were you and Hudson in the middle of something hot and heavy? Is that why you didn't answer your cellphone?"

_Puck. _She could practically hear him smirking through the phone, the pervert.

Quinn gritted her teeth, "What do you want, Puck? I don't have time for your crap today. Finn's upstairs with Becca giving her a quick bath because we have to get to her appointment."

"I remember when you used to be a lot more fuckin' fun," he snarked, "literally."

"Puck!" she hissed. "What. Do. You. Want?"

He waited a minute before answering,"What I want to know, **Quinn**, is when you're going to bring Becca over to spend some time with her Daddy?"

"She is upstairs with her Daddy, Puck. You were just a sperm donor that I believed when you said 'Trust me'." Quinn shouted.

"Whatever. She's my daughter and.. wait. She has a doctor's appointment today? Is she sick?" Puck started to panic.

She groaned and started to slowly hit her head against the refrigerator. "It's physical therapy today, not her cardiac specialist. Don't you read the emails I send you?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" he asked carelessly.

Quinn was so very close to hanging up on the jerk. "I sent you an email with the subject line of 'Important Becca appointments' and you don't think it's important? I swear your mother dropped you on your head Puck."

"You are seriously the most uptight bitch I know. What did I ever see in you?" he snorted.

"We're done with this conversation. Check your email and be there." She slammed the phone down into its cradle.

The very flustered girl counted to ten as she slowly walked up the stairs in an attempt to calm herself down. She inhaled then exhaled a few times before she opened the door.

Quinn's mood lightened the moment she entered the bathroom, laughing despite her earlier anger, at what looked like the aftermath of a tsunami. There was water dripping from the ceiling, a puddle on the floor and Finn was absolutely drenched as well.

"What happened in here you two?" she grinned, "It looks like a disaster area!"

The boy looked up sheepishly from the stepstool he was sitting on. "I gave her a little splash and I guess it got a little out of hand. Sorry. She is all cleaned up though."

"Looks like you are too! I'm still trying to figure out how the water got on the ceiling though," she looked at her daughter and then to the ceiling a few times. After a loud sigh with the accompanying eye roll she grabbed some towels to mop up the linoleum.

A warm hand started to rub her back in circles. "I'm sorry, really," he whispered, "We were just playing. It's great when I can get her to giggle, it makes me smile."

She knew exactly what he meant. The first time her daughter genuinely smiled at her the feeling was overwhelming, she had burst into tears in the middle of the grocery store. Lately Becca had been exerting her independence so the word her mother had been using lately was "no" plus a frown on her face. She detested having to discipline but she also knew it was necessary to have rules to grow up to be a good example.

_Not that I'm the best example but I hope Becca can do better than I did. Maybe she can make it out of Lima. I'd run screaming if I could but.. why wish when it won't happen? I'm stuck until I can figure a way out, whenever that'll be._

"It's okay," she smiled, "I just don't want your Mom to get mad at us. We've already flooded the living room once so I'd rather not do **that** again."

Finn screwed up his face at the mention of the last bathroom fiasco. "I've been working at Sheets 'N Things forever to pay that off. I'm glad my Mom is okay with an installment plan!"

"Hey, you're lucky you can actually get out of the house sometimes," she frowned, "I go to summer school and then come home, that's it! I do homework, make sure I get everything Becca needs, then go to sleep. I actually **like** going grocery shopping now, Finn."

He really didn't get the last part since he loved grocery shopping but he knew she felt trapped. The fact that their friends had all taken a camping trip together minus them had fueled a fight so big he shuddered when he thought about it.

"At least you'll be able to to take AP classes this year because of summer school, right?" he tried, "Maybe you'll get more scholarships for OSU Lima once they see how hard you worked. I dunno, Quinn."

The baby's laughter along with her frenzied splashes brought them back to the task at hand.

The blond rolled her eyes and threw a towel over her shoulder. "C'mon Becca Rose. Come see Mama and we'll get you in some clean clothes. You have a doctor's appointment today, don't you Bunny?"

"Who does she see today? Her heart doctor was last week so it must be her therapy day," he looked to the bubbly baby, "You gonna work on your muscles today, Bunny? Maybe a few steps by yourself?"

Sloppy kisses were his reply as she leaned to gently patted her father's cheeks, "Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"

Thirty minutes and two diapers later they were all sitting in the car waiting for the traffic light to turn green. Quinn twirled her hair as she stared out the window at Lima Memorial hospital hoping that she wouldn't see anybody she knew from school or her (former) church. It was hard enough to see their faces when they realized she was a teen mother but when she saw the pity on their face when they realized her daughter... she had the urge to punch them in the face.

"So you want the baby or the baby stuff?" Finn asked. He put the car in park then walked around the car to open her door.

Quinn quickly unbuckled the little girl and placed her on her hip. "I'll take Becca. She weighs about half as much while being twice as cute," she nuzzled the smiling baby's nose.

"Very true," he laughed, "She is much cuter than this stupid diaper bag."

Becca yawned as she lay her head on her mother's shoulder, a small hand grasped the blond hair to pull it close to her face. She rubbed the soft strands on her cheek while making soft snuffling noises.

Her mother rubbed circles on her back to try to wake her up. "Oh Bunny. Please don't fall asleep. You need to do your exercises and practice walking."

"Maybe we should make her next appointment earlier in the day?" Finn wondered out loud, "The last couple times she seemed to be really tired and it was like pulling teeth to get her to do anything."

They finally reached the hospital doors and walked in towards the elevator.

"I tried, Finn," she said as she pushed the button, "but this is when her favorite therapist is available during the week. Miss MaryAnn is the only one who can get her to do anything, you know that."

He was _trying_ to be helpful but lately had only been able to annoy his girlfriend, or so it seemed. It was hard trying to keep up with all the doctors' appointments, special diet and just day-to-day baby stuff. It was hard enough trying to remember what he was supposed to do for the day as it was, so trying to remember Becca's billion things sucked.

As they entered the physical therapy room Becca started to perk up. She saw the familiar brightly painted room, the primary colored mats and the huge stash of toys just waiting to be played with. Small legs started to kick excitedly with chubby arms following suit, she was ready to be put down! She put both her hands on her mother's cheeks and started to babble to emphasize her point, "Ba! Mmmmma. Ba! Mmmmma."

"You're telling Mama that you want to get down Bunny?" Quinn smiled. "Good job baby girl. Good using your words. Can you say 'down' for me? Down?"

"Ddddd!" she tried as she pointed to the toys, "Ddddd!"

Her mother set the little girl down on the padded floor and watched her crawl over to the miniature cradle that was stuffed with dolls. Finn and Quinn clapped while the little girl quickly grabbed a doll by the hair then hugged it close.

A voice from behind them made Finn jump a little, "Good job, Rebecca! Good crawling!"

Becca's physical therapist, better known as Miss MaryAnn, stood behind them with a huge grin on her face, so proud of the progress her patient was making. She had a special knack for somehow getting the stubborn girl to push herself harder. Great strides had been made over the last year in the toddler's mobility, strength, and dexterity through play with a healthy dose of repetition.

When the familiar voice carried across the room large dark eyes looked up at the adults cheering her on. She waved at them a few times before going back to the dolls on her lap.

"It looks like she's been working hard since I saw you last, Miss Fabray," the therapist enthused. "She's moving with such fluidity that you'd never guess she wasn't crawling a month ago. I'll bet she's going to be one of my early walkers. Kids with trisomy 21 can walk as late as four but she'll be running by then, I just know it."

Finn's jaw dropped. "Really? Four? Is that because of the muscle thingy?"

"Yup. Hypotonia or poor muscle tone is a big reason. Some kids also have gut, heart, and thyroid issues that interfere," MaryAnn glanced over to Becca, "So how has she been sleeping lately?"

Quinn sat down on the floor with her daughter to try to get her to work on the buttons on the doll's dress. Unfortunately her daughter was having nothing to do with her plan so she blew angry raspberries to make her opinion known.

The blond nodded her head, "Yup. That about covers it! She wears her CPAP nose mask while she naps and at night so she's sleeping better but she only sleeps eight hours at night. I'm hoping once the weather cools off she'll sleep better."

"We even tried the baby massage with scented oil like her pediatrician suggested but I don't think she liked how it felt," Finn continued.

The older woman thought for a minute as she watched the little girl shift from crawling to sitting back on her legs. "Is that a new move for her?"

The other two sets of eyes were quickly on the wobbly little girl who was now trying to pull herself by clinging to her mother's shirt. From the completely shocked looks on their faces, MaryAnn guessed that Becca was surprising her parents yet again. A collective gasp was heard when small chubby arms flew up in the air and she stood up unaided for a few seconds. "Waah!" she yelled with a toothy grin as her diaper-clad behind fell to hit the padded mat. She continued to giggle at her accomplishment until Quinn scooped her up and hugged her close.

Finn ran over to where they sat on the floor and joined the hug to make a "Becca sandwich". Despite her protests the hugging and face kissing went on until they were interrupted by Puck's booming cheers from the doorway behind them.

"That's my baby girl!" he applauded, "You'll be walking in no time."

Quinn scowled at him as the baby burst into tears and buried her face in her chest. She was sick of Puck showing up when he wanted to intrude on their lives. She had taken enough. The first thing she was doing when she got back to the Hudson's was call Social Services to see how she could cut off his visitation rights. He never kept up his part of the deal, ever. The only reason her daughter had so many clothes was that her mother sent monthly care packages filled with the latest trends in toddler fashion. He never helped with any of the expensive bills that were necessary to take care of "his" baby girl. She was also convinced he wouldn't even remember that those bills now included a very specific diet.

_Done. Absolutely done._

Puck walked towards the crying girl, extending his arms to try to pick her up. She wailed louder and pulled her mother closer. "Mmmmmm! Nuh, nuh, nuh!"

"She doesn't want to go to you, Puck." Quinn said quietly. "Just let us calm her down. She needs to get started with her appointment and get her exercises done so she can get home to take another nap."

His eyebrow quirked as a scowl started to take over his once smiling face. "Whatever. Just give her to me."

Finn reached over to pick up the sniffling little girl who went willingly into his arms. She snuggled in close as her breathing started to even out. He glared at Puck who stormed off as he mumbled something laced with far too many expletives.

The rest of Becca's therapy went (remarkably) very smoothly which made everyone incredibly happy. She even stood up again for a few seconds which made her mother burst into tears and her Daddy give her a baby high five.

That night at dinner Mrs. Hudson asked about how things had gone that day. Quinn just stared at the meatloaf on her plate and played with the peas. Finn decided that it was time for the baby to get a diaper change so he excused them both from the table.

Carol moved her chair closer to the obviously upset girl to pat her back. "You can talk to me any time, Quinn. I know she's not my granddaughter by blood but I love her so much it breaks my heart to see her mother upset."

"Puck came to the hospital today," Quinn whispered, continuing to play with her food, "and he stormed out when Becca started crying. He wanted to pick her up but she just started bawling when he got closer. What made it worse is that Finn picked her up and she stopped crying. Puck got angry, so he left."

"It's going to be okay, honey. He's just jealous that Finn is a better Daddy than he is," Carol soothed.

Finn snorted as he walked back into the room with Becca on his hip. "He thinks that he can show up when he wants to and not do any of the hard stuff. Jerk." His mother nodded in agreement.

"He wasn't there the day she was born, or when she had her heart surgery, or when she had to be in the hospital for that pneumonia last winter," Quinn spat out. "His mother and sister have spent more time with Becca than he has!"

Finn's mother patted the girl on the back a few more times. "Esther Puckerman is a good woman who's had it pretty rough since her husband left her with two kids and about two pennies to rub together. I can vouch for how hard it is to be a single mother, Quinn. It sounds like we need to have a family dinner to get some things discussed, mainly how Puck needs to step up and start being Becca's father."

Becca continued to eat the puree her mother was feeding her until the new taste of peas crossed her lips. She started to sputter and flail her arms.

Quinn wiped her daughter's face off gently. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have told you I switched from your cereal to the veggies." She kissed both chubby hands and went back to feeding her.

"I dunno, Mom." Finn started to frown, "He's really been a jerk most of the time to Quinn. I just wish he didn't have anything to do with Becca. He doesn't know what she likes or how to do anything for her."

"Whether you like him or not son, he is a part of her life." Carol turned, "What do you think Quinn?"

* * *

**A/N: For those of you don't know, trisomy 21 is a more clinical name for Down (Down's) Syndrome. My son is autistic and they share quite a few personality traits but I've based Becca's development on some of his friends at that age.**

**_A/N: Please take a moment to comment or review. It's what us writers live on!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Died and Made You King of Anything?**

Rating: T - Puck is an angsty MoFo and cusses like he gets paid for it. Quinn and Finn? Not so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I am currently in therapy dealing with that fact. *snort* I do, however, own several DVDs, CDs, books and a hoodie I got on eBay.

_A/N: Major shoutout to The Anonymous Beta who whipped this into shape. If you need something beta'd email - theanonymousbeta (at) gmail (dot) com._

* * *

Quinn had been staring at her cellphone for over an hour. She knew she needed to invite Puck over for dinner to attend the "meeting" before the time limit she had been given ran out. Finn's Mom had told her she had three days to set everything up before she made the calls herself. As an excuse to postpone the annoying thought of actually being forced to talk to someone she hated so much she had even cleaned the kitchen. And their bedroom. And done the laundry. She had even done several art projects with Becca to avoid calling him but now that her daughter was down for her nap she had no more excuses.

Finn sat down next to her and planted a peck on her cheek, "You're gonna have to call him, Quinn. I know it sucks but he needs to be a dad to Becca or just go the crap away. Sorry about cussing but I really mean it."

"It's okay, honey," she laughed. "I know you're right but it's not going to easy, not by any means. Puck thinks he can drop in whenever he wants and suddenly he's the Big Bad Wolf trying to call all the shots."

She sighed as she leaned into her boyfriend and let his arms wrap around her. She was tired of having to deal with Puck's issues as well as his ego, two things that could always ruin her mood. If she never had to see the reprobate another day in her life she'd be perfectly happy, blissfully happy in fact.

It hadn't been like that in the beginning. When she was pregnant with Becca she had desperately wanted him to be a part of their child's life mostly because she was so overwhelmed with her upcoming responsibilities. He had promised her for months that he wanted to be a part of the baby's life but when the little girl had been diagnosed he had practically run screaming.

"I'm gonna go lay down while she's napping so you can have some privacy to call Puck," Finn said in between yawns.

She tipped her head back awkwardly to give him a kiss as she fisted his t-shirt. "Do I really have to call him, Finn?" she asked quietly. "I know that your mother will work so hard at making a nice meal for the Puckermans. His sister and mother will be great as usual, and Puck will..."

"He'll be Puck," Finn finished. "We both know he'll be fine at first but then he'll get pissy about something so he'll have to yell a crapload of cuss words before he storms off. Of course the worst part of it is that he'll make you feel like it's your fault the next time he sees you."

Quinn vigorously nodded her head. "Oh I know! Remember when I called to tell him that I was in labor? He yelled at me through three contractions, that jerk. I was in so much pain and he had the gall to hang up on me after telling me that 'it was too early for my crazy'."

"It wasn't your fault that Becca decided that four a.m. was the perfect time to be born!" Finn exclaimed, "She's just a morning person, the sun is up and so is she. He just makes me so mad, Quinn."

She exhaled loudly before she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I know. But you're her Dad, Finn. She got half her DNA from him but she's our daughter. You got that Hudson?" She poked him a few times with her index finger to punctuate her sentence.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him while a grin started to creep across her face. He never could stay mad around her, a fact that she exploited to her greatest advantage and as much as possible.

Finn blushed. "I know. I know. She's pretty awesome too. Of course her Mama is a total hottie, if you ask me."

He combed his fingers through her hair then twirled the ends a few times while his girlfriend tried to not burst out laughing. She batted his hands away a few times to try to get him to give up but that just made him pester her more. He kissed around her face, her hands, her arms, whispering how beautiful she was as he kissed that spot.

"Finn! Stop flustering me with your compliments so I can focus to get this stupid call over with," Quinn ordered. She opened her eyes wide and shot him a look.

He raised his hands in mock surrender as he backed out of the kitchen but not before he hastily snuck another kiss on her cheek. She tried to push him away but he jumped just out of arm's reach.

"I will get you back, Hudson!" she called out.

Puck groaned when he heard his cellphone ring. He had finally crawled into bed shortly after sunrise so his first reaction was to chuck it across the room. Unfortunately if he did that he'd have to buy a new one with money he didn't have so he settled on trying to ignore it.

Ten agonizing minutes later, with his eyes clamped shut he felt around his dresser to find the offending sound. He flipped it open then answered it. "What. Do. You. Want?" he barked.

"Nice to hear your voice, Puck," Quinn snarled. "I'm calling to invite your family to dinner this Sunday at the Hudson's. We need to discuss Becca's care and well-being. It's important, Puck."

Puck growled when he recognized her voice. "Quinn. What the fuck do you mean we need to discuss my daughter? What did you do to her now?"

"Mrs. Hudson would like your family here about six, Puck," Quinn said through a clenched jaw. "Just tell your mom that she'll be calling tomorrow to confirm the menu. Can you do that one simple thing?"

"This feels like a trap, Q," he said. "You gonna invite Santana over so she can kick my ass like you say I deserve? I know! You called the police to tell them my probation should be revoked."

The blonde had listened to enough of his garbage. Her first reaction was to hang up on him, scream and then throw her phone across the room but she knew she had to handle things in a more mature manner. She sure didn't want to but she needed to get him to the stupid dinner to show Mrs. Hudson why she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. In her mind, if he wasn't helping (which he definitely wasn't) he could just go away and annoy the daylights out of Santana instead of her.

"If you don't show up, I'm definitely going to call the police so be there and save me the effort. Got it?" Quinn hissed.

"Whatever, Fabray."

She tried to think of a quick reply but all she heard was his booming laugh and then dead air. She wasn't looking forward to the dinner before the phone call but now she definitely dreaded being in the same room as him.

Finn had mentioned severing the other boy's parental ties quite a few times since Becca was born and she had fought against it, but after the last few exchanges between them she was starting to agree. While her original thought was that the more people her daughter had in her life to love her the better, she recalled having to deal with Puck, his moods and his family for the last year and a half.

All of the extreme drama she had to deal with because of him and the decisions they had made together forced her to seriously consider ending all of the secrecy and going public with everything. It was a burden to keep her real connection to Puck a secret and have everyone outside their families think that Finn was her little girl's father. He was definitely her Daddy, that was for sure, but was constantly reminded by the louder boy's presence that he wasn't her father.

Quinn sat down with her head in her hands until she heard her daughter's effervescent babbling carry down the hallway and into the kitchen. She exhaled loudly as she stood up to walk to her daughter's room. As she got closer she could hear Finn trying to coax her back to sleep for just a few minutes longer and as usual the little girl was having nothing of it. Becca wanted to get up and play so she kept trying to climb out of her crib.

"Please Becca," Finn pleaded, "Sleep for Papa? Just lay down for a little bit, baby girl."

Becca shook her head vigorously. "No. No ni night. Play Papa!"

He groaned as she held her arms out to him in an attempt to sway him. "You're not playing fair little girl! You know I can't resist you when you beg like that."

The older blonde covered her mouth in an inadequate attempt to hold back a laugh. A loud snort escaped her nose which caused her daughter and Finn to turn toward her. Becca immediately started to jump wildly and waved her arms again in the hopes that it would get her mother to pick her up.

"Up Mama!" she giggled. "Play, play, play, Mama!"

Finn threw up his arms in mock surrender (for the second time that day) at the two laughing girls. "I know when I've been one-upped. My weakness for cute girls has been used against me yet again!"

Quinn crossed the room to pick up her daughter then lay the wriggling girl down next to her open-armed Papa. She winked at him as she gestured to him to move over to make room.

"Scootch over you bed hog!" she teased. "We can snuggle for a little bit before your Mom gets home. I'm sure she'll ask me if I called that jerk and I'm really not looking forward to that."

Finn screwed up his face at the thought of having to deal with Puck. Becca's whimpering brought him back to the toddler who had now buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Bunny! I didn't mean to scare you with my silly faces," he soothed. "I'm sorry, Bec."

He held her even closer as he patted gentle circles on her back. The little girl's breathing started to even out as Quinn quietly climbed in the bed next to him.

"She just hates it when people get upset Finn," Quinn whispered. "She's so sensitive and it just breaks my heart to see her so sad. My poor Bunny."

The little family stayed there for a few minutes to enjoy the warmth and quiet until they heard the front door slam and Finn's mother call out. Quinn groaned quietly as she opened her eyes.

"Okay Becca," she started, "Your Nana is home so we need to get dinner started. Let's go baby girl!"

The little girl reached up with one arm while she continued to suck the fingers on her opposite hand. She started to babble as she was pulled in closer and placed on her mother's hip. With a quick movement of her hand, Quinn pulled the comforter off of the hiding boy.

"Coming Carole!" Quinn laughed as she called. "We're back here."

Finn groaned as he pulled the covers back over his head. "Don't wanna," he mumbled.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" she teased. "You had better get your tall butt out of that bed this very instant. Did you get the laundry finished yet?"

Becca started to laugh along with her mother as she blew raspberries on the young woman's shoulder and flailed one of her arms. Of course the giggle made her parents laugh even harder, especially Finn, who threw the covers off himself. He reached over and grabbed his daughter who in turn grabbed his ears to plant a big kiss on his face.

"Oh Becca!" he whispered a little too loudly, "You make it impossible for me to stay mad about anything. Well, you and your Mama."

Quinn's eyes got wide as she opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she realized that Finn's mother was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"You three are entirely too cute," she laughed. "Especially that little one with the pigtails. Come see your Nana, sweetie."

Finn clumsily climbed out of the bed with his daughter before he gently handed the toddler over to his mother. Becca clung to the older woman's shirt before she snuggled into her embrace.

"Okay," Carole sighed, "I agree with Finn. I had the longest day at work but for the life of me I can't remember why after a few seconds of her hugs. If only we could patent it."

Quinn patted her daughter's back gently as she spoke to her (almost) mother-in-law. "I was thinking we should grill out tonight. It's been hot all day and I'd hate to have to turn the air conditioning on just to make dinner."

Finn pumped his fist a few times then rubbed his hands together. He was always trying to find excuses for why they needed to cook outside, the fact that it was manly usually was his first answer. His mother tried to argue that since he was still a teenager he hadn't quite achieved that state, but he refused to concede. Quinn had called him a culinary Neanderthal once, only once, because the argument after she explained what she meant went on for several hours. The fact that she had gone into labor the next day had made Finn feel so guilty that it was still a sore subject.

"So you want to go start the grill up for us, Finn?" his mother smiled.

Before they realized it, he had kissed them all on the cheek then raced past them and through the door to get the items he'd need. When his mother gave him permission to start fires he didn't waste any time, that was for sure.

Carole, Quinn, and Becca made their way to the kitchen to get the rest of the food ready for dinner. The little girl sat in her highchair nibbling on some fruit as she watched the adults go back and forth in front of her.

"Mama? More b'nana, Mama?" she asked politely. Her mother and grandmother were talking about what they should add to the salad being made so they didn't hear her. She tried a few more times then began to cry as she banged her fists on the tray causing food to fly. Both women gasped when they realized how upset Becca was. Quinn quickly got her daughter out of the highchair to hold her close as she apologized. Her daughter rarely got so obviously distraught and the sight of her small face scrunched up with tears was difficult to deal with.

"I'm sorry we didn't hear what you said, sweet girl," the blonde said gently. "Were you still hungry? Did you want some more apple?"

Becca shook her head as she reached for the kitchen counter. "No. B'nana Mama. More b'nana!"

Carole peeled the banana down then handed it to Quinn. "It's been much easier now that she's started to talk. I remember how excited she was when she first told you 'no'."

"I was!" Quinn giggled as the broke the fruit for her daughter. "She didn't want to eat any more of her peas so she smacked the bowl off her tray and let me know she was done. It was one of the best days I had in a long time because it was right after she had come home from her heart surgery."

It had been a very stressful time in the Hudson house for most of Becca's first year because of all the little girl's health issues. Between her heart, asthma, and eating problems they were at the hospital once a week at least. Finn and Quinn were so singularly focused on getting her to some sort of normal that their school life had suffered for a while. Mrs. Hudson had sat them down to explain how they had to focus on school when they were there and she promised she would keep them updated on their daughter. It had taken a lot of effort as well as some tutoring from most of their Glee friends but they both passed their finals. Becca's first words came at a time when they needed the optimism desperately.

Carole sighed. "That was a really hard time for everyone, wasn't it? Boy, every time I have what I think is a bad day I just remember how sick our Miss Becca was back then. The added stress of Noah Puckerman being AWOL but having enough time to stop by the hospital to stir up some trouble just added to that mess. Speaking of, did you call him?"

Quinn fussed with the food on Becca's highchair tray as she shuffled her feet. "Unfortunately, yes. Despite the fact that I had to deal with Puck it was quick and relatively painless. I'd better call his mom to make sure he told her. Mrs. Puckerman and his sister are made of awesome so I'm not sure what his deal is."

Finn slid open the porch door to let them know he'd gotten the grill started and was ready to start cooking dinner.

"Mom can we have the steak that's in the meat drawer in the 'fridge?" he asked. "If we did that I could grill up some..." he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the unhappy look on his girlfriend's face. "Uh, Quinn? Are you okay? You're making that face again."

He shut the door behind him and crossed the kitchen when his daughter started to fuss. He moved the tray to easily pick her up from her highchair while he continued to wait for an answer to his question. Finn raised his eyebrows as he watched the blonde try to find the words.

"I was just telling your mother that I called _**him**_ today," she began quietly. "Okay? It's hard not to be upset when I talk about him, you know that. He just thinks he can call all the shots when it comes to Becca a-a-and.."

Finn put his free arm around Quinn and pulled her closer to his side. He planted kisses on his daughter's head followed by several on his girlfriend's now wet cheek. This sort of situation, seeing Quinn upset, made him more uncomfortable than he could explain.

"I should have asked you earlier how the call went," he whispered. "I know you hate having to deal with him but until he signs some papers we're going to have to. Becca is mine more than his, babe. We both know he'll never be her Daddy no matter what he ever does."

Carole squeezed Quinn's arm then excused herself to finish up the grilling for dinner so the kids could have a chance to talk. She knew it would be a struggle for both of them to express what they were feeling but it would be worth the effort in the end. Dealing with Noah Puckerman and his attitude would be the least of their worries in the upcoming years so they might as well get used to it.

Becca held her arms out to her mother while she started to babble happily. Quinn gave her daughter a watery smile. "You are such a good baby that everyone wants you Miss Becca. I'm not very good at sharing though. I think I'll just share you with your Papa and your Nana for now."

The little girl nodded in agreement saying her own name as well as her parents in quick succession. She played with her mother's hair as she jammed her third and fourth fingers into her mouth to suck on them.

Finn laughed as Becca continued to talk around her fingers to say what seemed like all of the words she knew using the sounds of a "real" conversation. Since she had started speech therapy a few months earlier her vocabulary had grown enormously. It seemed like every day she said a new word. She was even putting sentences together which amazed her parents.

"How about we go sit on the couch so you can tell me what he did this time," Finn said quietly.

Quinn nodded. "I'll put in one of the DVDs Becca's therapist gave us for her to watch. She doesn't need to hear us talk about our problems."

The little girl clapped as the television lit up and the alphabet with corresponding pictures flashed across the screen. She copied the voice as it identified each letter then looked to her parents for affirmation.

"You're doing a great job Becca!" Finn enthused.

Quinn tugged at her boyfriend's arm to get him to follow her to sit. They both settled into the soft cushions of the couch as they began to talk about what they should do.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my latest chapter. If you could, please take a moment to comment/review. It's what us writers live for!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Died and Made You King of Anything?**

Rating: T - Puck is an angsty MoFo and cusses like he gets paid for it. Quinn and Finn? Not so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the fact that makes me quite sad. I do, however, own several DVDs, CDs, books and a hoodie I got on eBay.

A/N: Shoutout to HBIC-Santana who beta'd this like a pro!

* * *

Quinn sighed as she lay her head on Finn's shoulder. "How can we tell Puck that he needs to sign away his rights to Bec?" she whispered. "I'm scared of what he'll do. What if he tries to prove that we're bad parents and they take her away?"

Finn put his arm around her to pull her closer. He gave her a squeeze then kissed her crown a few times before he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"They're not gonna take her away from you, babe." he said firmly. "You work too hard making her do stuff kids her age do. She is doing so much better than the doctors thought she would!"

Quinn closed her eyes as she continued to listen to her daughter continue to echo the words she was hearing on the DVD. The little girl heard her name and crawled over to where her parents were sitting. When she saw that her mother wasn't paying attention to her, she lifted her arms up and Finn gently lifted her.

"Mama?" Becca asked. "Mama ni night?"

Quinn opened her eyes a crack and smiled proudly at the fact that her daughter was putting simple sentences together. She sat very still to see how the conversation would unfold.

"No Becca," Finn replied. "Mama isn't asleep. She just closed her eyes so she could think. Remember how Winnie the Pooh does it?"

He watched her for a moment as she tried to remember. Her speech therapist had suggested she listen to music, watch a few select children's movies and read books with simple conversations in them to help her progress. Quinn had loved the books as a child so the idea of her daughter doing the same held a great appeal to her. Over the summer they had introduced Becca to the picture books, soundtrack and more recently the movie. After a few viewings, every time the thinking scene was being played she had to do exactly the same.

Becca cocked her head to the side with a grin on her face as she mimicked the bear's actions, "Ink, ink, ink Papa!" When she was finished she threw both of her chubby arms in the air in triumph.

"Yeah!" Finn cheered. "You remember Bunny! That makes Papa so proud of you."

"And Mama too!" Quinn whispered. She giggled loudly as her boyfriend tugged her closer and kissed her loudly.

"You were watching us again, weren't you?" Finn squeaked. "Quinn! Why'd you do that?"

She shrugged as a grin crept across her face, "You're a great daddy Finn, maybe that's why."

Becca crawled off Finn's lap and began to tickle her mother's foot. She wanted to be the focus of the room and was trying one of her favorite tricks to achieve her goal. "Mama! Teeko teeko!" she giggled. She looked up to her parents to see if they were paying attention. When she saw that they were kissing again instead she started to cry. Loudly.

Quinn, surprised at the sudden outburst, quickly picked Becca up to see if her daughter was injured. She didn't see any scratches, bruises. blood or feel any bumps so she held the little girl close hoping it would help ease the sobbing.

"Bunny!" she exclaimed. "Did you get an owie? Where does it hurt baby?"

Finn rubbed small circles into Becca's lower back as he murmured soothing words, "It's okay Becca boo. It's okay. Papa and Mama are here, sweet girl."

When Carole heard her granddaughter's sudden cry she immediately stopped what she was doing. She walked quickly into the living room, turned off the television and hoped to find the reason for the outburst.

"Finn? What's wrong with the baby?" Carole whispered. "I hope her stomach isn't upset. I did give her a little bit of my chicken. I'm really sorry Quinn. I should have asked first but she signed 'please' and pointed at it."

Quinn nodded as she continued to hold her daughter close. She lay her head down on her boyfriend's shoulder and exhaled loudly. Thankfully Becca was calming down, her sobs slowly diminishing so her thoughts were focused on figuring out the source of the tears.

"Dunno Mom," Finn murmured. "We're just trying to calm her down so maybe she'll tell us. It really sucks when she gets upset like this."

Becca's cries subsided after few more minutes of gentle pats and hugs from her parents. She reached up to pat her mother's cheek. "All done Mama," she chirped. "All done."

"All done crying, Becca?" Quinn chuckled. "I'm so glad you feel better Miss Bunnyboo."

Finn sighed loudly as he settled back into the couch. All the hours speech therapy, hours of repetition at home, and all the effort were finally starting to pay off. After almost a year Becca was speaking in several word sentences, having short conversations, and now letting them know her needs.

"It is so much easier figuring stuff out now that she's talking." Finn explained. "She's got such a big brain and now she can share it with us. Pretty cool, huh?"

Quinn nodded as she watched Becca play with a button on her dress. As much as she loved this small victory she knew they'd have to finish their talk. They needed to find a lawyer to revoke Puck's paternal rights. The fact that the boy who had fathered the baby knew nothing about the child would help their case. Despite that fact, she was still terrified. It was so extremely complicated and overwhelming when she focused on it. It shouldn't be hard for anyone to see what was obvious. Finn had been there for every milestone, every operation, and every hour of therapy so he was the father in every sense and the authorities would surely see that.

"Quinn? You okay, baby?" Finn asked. "You spaced out there for a minute. So what do you think about Mom's idea?"

Quinn blinked a few times as she turned scarlet, "Sorry," she mumbled. "What did you say Carole?"

"It's okay Quinn," Carole soothed. "I was just wondering if you guys were up for a walk to Dairy King for some ice cream? I thought it would be a nice way to celebrate Becca's new words on such a hot night."

Upon hearing her grandmother's words Becca began to pat Quinn's shoulder excitedly and sign the words 'please" and 'ice cream'.

"Peas Mama!" she squealed. "Iss cree Mama!"

All the grown ups laughed at the little girl's reaction. It was always exciting for them to hear her use her voice or sign to get her point across. When she did achieve her goal they were prone to give her what she asked for. Mostly. Today was one of the days when she would definitely get what she wanted.

Quinn nodded as she spoke, "Good girl Bunny! Good job using your words! Let's go get some ice cream for Becca."

As Carole left to get her purse Finn leaned over to whisper in his girlfriend's ear, "We'll talk about Puck tonight after Bec's asleep. He needs to be her parent or not, none of his half-assed stuff anymore. I'm really done having to deal with him."

"I know, I know." Quinn said with a sigh. "We should talk to someone at the DSA office in Columbus about what to do next legally. We need to do this the right way, Finn. If his mother and sister still want to be a part of our lives I don't have a problem with it. I just have a problem with him walking in and out of her life when it's most convenient for him."

Becca began to wiggle off of the couch to slide back down to the floor. She grinned as she looked up to her parents, and then took a few wobbly steps. Quinn and Finn stood breathlessly watching as she made her way to the ottoman on the other side of the room. When she touched her destination she turned back to her parents and began to wave her arms in victory.

Both Finn and Quinn immediately leaped off the couch and were quickly kneeling on the floor next to a very surprised little girl.

"Mama! Papa!" she squealed. "Hug!"

Carole walked back into the room just as the the little family began to celebrate. "I just missed something big, didn't I?" she groaned. "How could something that big happen when I was gone for only two minutes?'

Becca's face fell when saw that her grandmother's frown and her own lower lip began to tremble. When her eyes began to well up Quinn swept her up into her arms and snuggled her close to reassure her.

"It's okay Becca," she whispered. "Nana is okay. Papa is okay and Mama is okay."

Finn nodded his head as he held his arms out for his daughter, "You want some Papa hugs Becca Boo?" he cooed. "C'mon we'll go outside and wait for Mama and Nana."

The little girl rubbed her eyes then reached for her father as a smile started to stretch across her face. "Papa hugs? Yes." she replied. "Becca go."

Quinn pecked her daughter's cheek before she handed her over to the grinning boy. "She is such a Daddy's girl," she said with a smile. "She loves her Papa so much."

Becca blew kisses at her mother and grandmother as she was carried out of the room, settling into her father's shoulder.

"That is one amazing kid you have there, absolutely amazing." Carole said buoyantly. "Just when you think you know what she's going to do next, she goes and does something that makes your jaw drop."

"I know!" Quinn sighed. "I used to worry a lot more when she first came home but she just keeps growing so fast. I mean, I still worry about when she starts school and what things will be like when she's a teenager, but not as much."

Carole nodded as she put an arm around the younger woman, "I'm there with you, Quinn. Now let's go get that cute little girl some ice cream!"

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly in a typical summer haze, filled with summer school, Becca's physical therapy and a check up with a cardiac specialist. Sunday morning came just like any other day for Quinn and Finn but they both knew by the time it was over, things could be drastically different. Thankfully, the little girl they would be discussing with the Puckerman family had no idea that something was out of the ordinary and woke up just as early as any other day.

"Mama! Papa!" Becca called. "Up, up, up!"

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. "Good morning baby girl." she mumbled. "It's time to get up, is it? You can't give Mama just another hour?"

"Mama up!" the little girl demanded. "Mama!" She repeatedly fisted her hands followed by a quick flick of her fingers to stretch them wide to let her mother see that she needed her immediately.

After hearing her daughter's emphatic demands repeated Quinn dragged herself up to walk over to the crib at the foot of their bed. She rubbed her eyes a few times before she picked up Becca to place the wiggling girl on her hip.

"Let's go get some breakfast now Bec." Quinn said in-between yawns. "I think we're going to need our strength today, so maybe some bacon with our scrambled eggs. Maybe some cheese too?"

Becca clapped her hands happily as they walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. She patted her mother's head and began to talk excitedly. "Eat eat Mama?" she asked. "Yum yum?"

Quinn tickled her daughter's belly as the little girl tried to swat away the hand that was making her laugh. "Yes, Becca. We're going to eat some yummy food, but first we're going to change your diaper." she answered.

"Go go Mama!" Becca commanded. She pointed to her diaper bag that sat on the floor nearby and gestured toward it animatedly.

The little girl in her arms was most definitely the combination of her parents when it came to her patience and appetite. In other words, she had very little patience in waiting for things that she wanted and had a voracious hunger. As a little boy Finn was notorious for his temper tantrums as well as his love of throwing things when things weren't going according to his personal plan. Quinn on the other hand would slam doors that shook the house. The surprising thing the tall boy had discovered when he started dating the petite girl is that she could almost best him at food intake. Becca, because she was still learning how to talk, was having fewer blow ups but her love of food almost rivaled her parents'. They occasionally had to use that fact to their advantage to get her to do some of her therapy, but only as a last ditch effort.

Quinn hurriedly changed the still wiggling little girl and threw the diaper in the trash followed by a quick hand washing. She buckled Becca into her highchair then started to get the food she wanted out of the refrigerator.

"Would you like to snack on some cereal while you wait for your eggies Miss Becca?" she asked. "Or would you like some yogurt?"

Becca sucked on her third and four fingers for a few moments before she pointed to the box of cereal on top of the counter and excitedly signed the words _please_ and _eat_ with her free hand.

Quinn laughed at the ingenuity of the hungry girl who didn't want to stop what she was doing to talk. She knew that the multitasking was another big step in her development and mentally reminded herself to tell Finn about it. Her daughter had made so many amazing advancements in the last few months, it seemed like every day she was doing something new. It frightened her to think that after the dinner with the Puckermans Becca could be spending more time with the part of her family she didn't know and didn't know her. Puck could fight for sole custody of the child he fathered simply because of his DNA connection and that was even more terrifying.

"Here's your cereal Bunny." she said with a smile. "I'll make those eggs and bacon real quick, okay? Mama is really hungry."

Finn yawned and stretched as he walked into the room. "Papa too. I'm starving!" he mumbled. "I think I need an omlette with some of that steak from last night, that stuff was awesome."

Quinn turned from the stove to quickly grab his arm and bring him into a hug. She was worried about the meeting and letting Puck know they wanted him to sign away his rights to Becca. Since the other boy was currently only a name on the birth certificate and not much more, she was trying to be optimistic.

Finn could feel how desperately she was clinging onto him and how fast her heart was racing.

"Should I be more scared about tonight, Quinn?"

The trembling girl shook her head as she grabbed a hold of his pajama top to bring him even closer. She inhaled deeply and smiled at the scent that was so familiar and calming that she slowly let go of her grip.

"I'm still not sure how Puck is going to react." she whispered. "That part is what terrifies me. He could flip out and kidnap Becca for all I know Finn! He's never been a parent to her, ever. I think she's just an embarrassment to him that he can't forget."

Becca banged her bowl on her highchair tray to get her parents' attention. "Mama! More, more." she yelled. "More, more."

Finn jumped a little when the little voice broke through the serious moment and wanted to diffuse the moment with a lighthearted remark, but decided against it.

"Okay there Miss Becca!" he shakily laughed. "Let's get you some more to eat. I'll just give Mama one more hug first."

After a gentle but hasty hug, the pair broke apart and Quinn sat in the chair next to her daughter while Finn turned his attention to the food he needed to put in the frying pan.

"Should I put cheese in her scrambled eggs?" he asked. "I know sometimes it just gets too thick for her but we do have that rice cheese to try."

"Let's try the rice cheese," she suggested. "Just a little bit to see how she likes the texture."

He nodded in agreement as he grabbed the ingredients for their breakfast. It was difficult with their daughter's texture issues to try to guess what she'd like but they kept trying to add to her list of 'likes'. He turned to wink at the little girl who was trying to patiently wait for more food.

Quinn held her daughter's hand to help her clap as she sang to her. The time passed quickly as the pair cycled through the little girls favorites from her toddler play group.

Finn set the now cooled food on the highchair tray, then stood back to see if Becca would try to new food. Her parents both held their breath as she began to investigate what had been set in front of her.

After a few sniffs and a tiny bite, the little girl happily ate the new concoction her father and cooked up. Quinn gave Finn a high five as she silently prayed that the dinner they would be having that evening would go as smoothly.

* * *

Rani Puckerman had been waiting for her brother and mother for what seemed like the day after forever. She hadn't seen her niece in weeks, and was worried that the little girl would forget her.

"Ma! What is taking you so long?" she groaned. "We need to get across town in, like, ten minutes. Come. On!"

Puck stomped down the stairs, missing a few as he hurried towards the kitchen where his sister was continuing to pace. He screwed up his face as he glared at her.

"Shut it before I help you shut it" he growled. "I'd rather walk over broken glass than go to this dumbass dinner but Quinn said she wants to talk about Becca. I already give them half my stupid paycheck so this had better be about me getting more time with her."

"Noah Aaron Puckerman!" his mother chided. "She is your daughter and you should give Quinn your entire check to help support her! You know that Rebecca needs a lot of extra care; I don't ever want to hear you complain about having to take care of that precious child. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, Ma. I know she needs a shitton of care." he groaned. "Quinn is always whining about the groceries she has to get that cost so much and the medicines she has to take every day. I don't want to hear about it anymore. I just want to have a chance with my kid."

"Quinn is gonna make you sign those papers," Rani whispered. "And I'm never gonna see that baby again because you're just a jerk who always thinks of himself."

Leah Puckerman quickly grabbed her daughter's arm to move the girl out of the line of a clenched fist. She knew her son would respond badly, but was shocked when she saw his arm draw back.

As his knuckles connected with the wall behind his sister the pain quickly registered and he began to yell. "Damn it! Why did you say that?" he demanded. "Quinn isn't a fucking moron. She needs me and my money to make sure that our daughter has the best. If she doesn't have me then she's stuck with Frankenteen the grease monkey."

"You make it sound like that would be a bad thing," Leah quickly replied. "Finn works just as hard as you to help support your daughter just like you and Quinn do, Noah. He also sees her a lot more than you do so you might want to show your gratitude to him when we see them tonight."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Ma. I need to get this shit idea of a dinner over with, okay?"

As her mother turned, Rani quickly flipped her brother her middle finger and ran towards the garage. She opened the front passenger door then buckled herself in.

"Rani!" he yelled after her. "I am so going to kick your ass when we get home!"

The ride to the Hudson's house is painfully quiet, only punctuated with the two siblings telling each other to 'quit it" followed by threats they promised to follow up on when they got back home. As they pulled up to the neatly kept house with well kept rose bushes just off the front porch. The moment the car was put into park, the formerly boisterous family became very quiet.

Leah glanced between her two children with a stern look on her face, "I shouldn't have to remind you but I'm going to; be on your best behavior. I know where you both sleep."

Before either could reply she pointed a finger at them and narrowed her eyes just to emphasize her point. Thankfully, they both got the less than subtle hint.

"I just want to see Becca," Rani murmured. "Okay? It's not my fault my stupid brother can't get along with his, his, whatever Quinn is. I can't even tell my friends about Becca because it has to be a stupid secret and I hate secrets."

Puck groaned as he ran his fingers through his tuft of hair. He didn't disagree with his sister, in fact he knew she was right. It didn't used to be so impossibly difficult to deal with the girl he shared a baby with but ever since Frankenteen came into the picture, it was like banging his head against the floor. Asshat Hudson.

"I'm not talking about this now." he growled. "Let's just do this dance and get back to our exciting lives."

* * *

A/N 2: Sweet baby unicorns! It has been a long time since I've updated! It's been so busy between my family and work I've been neglecting my writing. I'm doing my best to get back at it so thank you to everyone who is still reading! I appreciate it.

* The D.S.A is the Down Syndrome Association. And there actually is a Dairy King in Lima, Ohio.


End file.
